Un moment d'égarement
by LylooB
Summary: Bonjour, voici un OS basé sur une scène du 5x23. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés donc allez lire.


_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous publie mon OS. Il est dans mon PC depuis pas mal de temps alors, après beaucoup d'hésitation je le poste. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

Un moment d'égarement

Elles étaient debout à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucune n'osait bouger, ni même dire un seul mot. Emma prit alors la main de Regina et une vague de frisson parcouru le corps de la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, Emma était la même biologique d'Henry, son amie et elle était avec Hook et de plus, elle venait tout juste de perdre Robin. Elle s'approcha alors de la blonde et chuchota:

\- Emma, je …  
\- Regina, profites de ce moment s'il te plaît. lui répondit Emma.

La brune ferma alors les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent. Elle était perdue, elle aurait bien voulu être réconfortée au moins une fois. Elle sentit alors la main de la blonde caresser son visage pour enlever les larmes qui commençaient à couler, l'ancienne Reine ouvrit alors les yeux et se rendit compte qu'Emma était vraiment très proche d'elle. Elle regarda alors la blonde et lui chuchota un petit merci . C'est alors que la sauveuse la prit dans ses bras. Regina ne sachant pas comment réagir posa ses mains sur la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma, tandis que la blonde soupira de plaisir dans le cou de Regina. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum fruité et sa peau avait l'air tellement douce. Elle était en couple avec Hook, elle ne pouvait pas franchir cette limite, mais elle était attirée par Regina, depuis la première fois où ses yeux ce sont posés sur elle. Elle resserra alors son étreinte et soupira de bonheur. Tandis que Regina, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était une torture pour elle, son corps commençait à bouillonner de plaisir. Elle était attirée par la fille de Snow et Charming, elle était prête à lui dire lors de leur escapade à Neverland pour retrouver Henry, mais le pirate avait été plus rapide qu'elle. Ensuite, elle avait rencontré Robin et s'était pour elle un moyen d'oublier Emma. Elle avait commencé, mais ensuite la blonde était devenue le nouveau Dark One et à ce moment là, Regina ne pouvait plus aller contre ses sentiments pour elle. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était imaginée Emma en Dark One et elle en Evil Queen, comment ça aurait pu être au lit. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en sentant Emma resserrer l'emprise sur elle, puis un souffle chaud dans son coup.

Elle se détacha un peu de la blonde et croisa son regard, plein de désir. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa les lèvres de la deuxième mère d'Henry, c'est alors qu'Emma approcha son visage. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Regina combla alors la distance et goûta les lèvres de ce qu'elle pourrait appeler son amante. Elle bougea alors ses lèvres et sentir Emma y répondre. 'Dieu, qu'elle embrasse bien' se dit-elle. À l'intérieure de l'une, comme de l'autre se fut un véritable feu d'artifice. La main de la blonde commença à se balader sur les hanches de la brune. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Regina et lui enleva sa veste, Regina fit de même avec celle d'Emma. Elle se séparèrent et Regina dit à Emma d'une voix essoufflée et pleine de désir:

\- Emma attends, je … Es-tu vraiment sûre de ce qu'on est en train de faire?  
\- Regina, j'attends ça depuis le premier jour, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Si tu veux pas continuer dit le moi. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Répondit la blonde  
\- Miss Swan … Vous … Tu ne profites pas de moi, j'en ai envie aussi  
\- Alors quel est le problème?  
\- Il n'y en a pas chuchota Regina.

La brune passa alors ses mains sous le pull de la blonde et découvrit un petit débardeur noir. Quand à Emma, elle essayait d'enlever le tee shirt rouge de la brune mais sans succès. Regina sourit alors et l'aida. Elle était maintenant en soutien gorge, elle enleva alors le débardeur d'Emma tout en l'embrassant. Et enleva aussi ses chaussures et Emma les siennes. Elles étaient alors debout,en soutien gorge à se dévorer du regard. Emma poussa alors Regina sur le canapé pour qu'elle soit assise et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Les mains de la brune se baladèrent un peu partout sur la blonde, sur ses hanches, dans son dos, sur son ventre mais pas sur la poitrine. Elle posa alors sa bouche dans le cou de son amante et commença à embrasser chaque petite parcelle de peau. Emma commençait déjà à bouillonner d'excitation à l'intérieur. Elle rapprocha alors sa tête vers la brune, pour qu'elle est un meilleur accès et se cambra en arrière. Emma enroula alors ses jambes autour de Regina et elle la porta ensuite jusqu'au lit, sans difficultés.

Elle déposa alors la blonde sur le lit, déposa sa langue derrière son oreille, puis son cou et mordilla la chair de la blonde. Emma poussa alors un petit gémissement. Elle descendit alors et déposa sa bouche sur le tissu bleu de sa blonde, elle sentit alors que les deux monts étaient déjà prêts à être dégustés. Elle les mordilla alors à travers le tissu et embrassa Emma un peu plus violemment. Elle sentir alors les mains de la blonde sur son dos, voulant dégrafer soutien gorge. Elle lui lança alors un regard noir et Emma rigola. Le tissu céda, et Emma fût subjuguer. Voyant qu'Emma ne voulait détacher ses yeux de ces jumeaux, elles dégrafa aussi le rempart de la blonde. Elle était prête à se pencher, mais senti la main de la blonde sur son sein. Elle poussa alors un petit gémissement de plaisir et embrassa Emma. Trouvant qu'elle était encore trop habillée, la brune glissa sa main entre leur deux corps et déboutonna le jean de son amante. Elle descendit sa tête en même temps qu'elle descendait le pantalon. Elle était arrivée vers l'intimité de la blonde elle pouvait déjà sentir le délicieux parfum de son fruit défendu. Elle embrassa alors le tissu et Emma se cambra de surprise et de plaisir. Elle traça alors une ligne invisible sur le ventre de la princesse. Arrivée vers les monts tendus, elle prit un des tétons dans sa bouche et un autre dans sa main. Emma n'en pouvait déjà plus elle voulait que Regina la touche , la caresse, lui fasse l'amour. Elle voulait Regina Mills maintenant, en elle. Elle essaya par tout les moyens de lui faire passer le message, mais Regina souriait et continuait de jouer avec ses tétons dressés. Regina embrassa alors passionnément la blonde et Emma inversa les places à l'aide de ses jambes. La blonde descendit alors la fermeture éclair de la jupe de la Reine et lui enleva en même temps ses collants. Emma caressa alors les cuisses musclées de sa Regina et glissa sa main sur son ventre, et ses seins. Elle fit subir la même torture que Regina lui avait infligé.

Emma s'allongea alors à côté de la brune et continua à caresser le téton bien dressé tout en embrassant Regina. Elle sentit alors la main de Regina vers son shorty. La brune s'allongea alors Emma et lui susurra à l'oreille: "Miss Swan" Emma fut très réactive à ce surnom et gémit. Regina enleva le dernier rempart de la blonde et le sien. Elles étaient totalement nues,l'une sur l'autre, et elles avaient un terrible envie de se toucher, se découvrir. Regina prit alors les choses en main. Elle glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la blonde et commença à la caresser, tout doucement. Emma gémissait et se cambrait. Regina commença a caresser le point sensible d'Emma.

Si au début les gémissements de la sauveuse étaient discrets, celui là ne l'était pas. Elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau réagir, de la tête au pied. Regina embrassa Emma et mordilla un des tétons et descendit sa tête vers l'intimité humide de la blonde. Elle enleva alors sa main et posa alors sa bouche. La main d'Emma se retrouva instinctivement dans les cheveux de Regina. Elle commença à onduler du bassin à chaque cou de langue. Elle était au bout de l'orgasme et Regina le sentit, elle embrassa le sexe de son amante et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sexe. Elle alterna alors entre les mouvements de sa langue et de ses doigts. Emma transpirait, gémissait, murmurer le prénom de Regina. C'est alors qu'elle sentit cette sensation de bien être, plus Regina accélérait, plus Emma gémissait et se sentait partir. Elle n'avait eu d'orgasme aussi intense et fort. Elle cria alors le nom de son amante et l'attira à elle pour qu'elle l'embrasse, ce que fit la brune. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion inimaginable sentant son goût sur sa bouche. Elle savait que Regina avait envie d'elle, elle le voyait à ses yeux, à sa respiration.

Elle se mit alors sur elle et commença à embrasser son cou, sa gorge, ses épaules, ses seins mais pas ses tétons, son ventre, ses cuisses, son entre cuisse mais pas son sexe. Elle fit alors des dessins à l'aide de sa langue sur Regina. Et déposa ses deux mains sur les seins de son amante, et joua avec les tétons bien dressés. Elle descendit alors au niveau du sexe de son amante et souffla dessus. La réaction de la reine ne se fit pas attendre, un petit "continues" fut murmurer. Emma prit alors une jambe dans une de ses mains et lécha une partie du sexe de son amante, et fit de même de l'autre côté. Regina bougea alors ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle la voulait maintenant. Sans plus attendre, la langue d'Emma fondit sur le fruit défendu de la Reine. La blonde sentait les mains de la brune sur sa tête, entendait son prénom. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle s'allongea aux cotés de la brune, déposa une main sur le sein de Regina, une sur son sexe et sa bouche sur son autre téton. Elle titillait les trois en même temps et sentait Regina faiblir à chaque mouvement de sa langue ou de ses doigts. Elle sentir alors Regina se tendre et l'entendit gémir son prénom d'une façon très sexy. Elle se cambra, Emma accéléra et comme la blonde auparavant, Regina fut prise d'un orgasme violent. Emma l'embrassa alors et la serra dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Regina se leva et partit à la douche, Emma la suivit alors pour un second round. C'est la sonnerie du portable de Regina qui les firent s'habiller, puisqu' Henry lui avait envoyé un message pour l'informer sur le lieu où il était, tandis qu'Emma avait reçu un SMS de Granny la prévenant que Zelena, ses parents et Hook avaient été transportés dans un autre monde. Elle prévint alors Regina qui cria un « Encore » Elles se mirent en route sans un mot et sans reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre.

END

* * *

Voili, voilou. Bon alors, j'ai écrit une suite si jamais vous en voulez une et n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis en mettant une review. Merci de m'avoir lue. et à une prochaine fois. Mwaaaaah.


End file.
